When Music Speaks
by sakura-sasukelove-forever01
Summary: [Sasusaku]. They have been friends for many years, not knowing that both were falling for each other. But it's always been said that music speaks for words that are left unspoken. Pairings: Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten, and Shikaino. (This is my first fic. please review, let me know what you think of it, and feel free to correct anything spelled wrong, etc.)
1. The Start of Love

Summary: [Sasusaku]. They have been friends for many years, not knowing that both were falling for each other. But it's always been said that music speaks for words that are left unspoken. Pairings: Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten, and Shikaino. I do not own Naruto. (This is my first fic. please review, let me know what you think of it, and feel free to correct anything spelled wrong, etc.)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or any of the songs within this fanfiction.

["Speaking"]

_["Thoughts"]_

_**[**__**'**__**Writing**__**'**__**]**_

* * *

**"Where words fail, music speaks."**

**-Hans Christian Andersen**

Chapter 1: The Start of Love

* * *

They have been friends for many years now, growing up together, went to the same school since grade school, and had the same group of friends. They all of them are high school students in 10th grade now.

* * *

[Sakura's POV]

I was sitting in my seat during homeroom with Ino sitting in front of me as she talked about how lazy Shikamaru can be, as usual. And I'm only slightly listening to her, while I write things in my notebook and doodle near the edges of the page. Music running through my thoughts.

"Sakura are you even freaking listening to me?" Ino asked quite loudly in my ear, making me jump back to reality.

"What. Yea, you were talking about how lazy Shikamaru is." I replied, looking up at her.

"Yeah, yeah whatever girl." Ino said, sticking out her tongue and turned around in her seat to talk to Tenten sitting next to her.

Not everyone was in homeroom just yet; they still had a few more minutes before the bell rang. Though it didn't really matter if you were late to homeroom as long has you're here before our teacher, which he's usually always 20-30 minutes late anyway. I turned my attention back to my notebook, rereading what I had already written down. While reading it I was tapping my pencil with the beat in my head. Once I finished, I suddenly felt a pair of eyes on me so I looked in the direction it was coming from. There in the doorway stood Uchiha Sasuke looking at me. He nodded to me as a greeting, after we made eye contact, I nodded back to him. I turned my attention back to my notebook, doodling one more sakura flower on the edge of the page and closed it, putting my pencil down. Sasuke came and sat on my right; as soon as he did the bell rang starting homeroom. It was quieter than usual, so I looked to my left looking for Naruto but he wasn't there.

_"He must be running late."_ I thought with a shrug. I went back to my thoughts, but got snapped right back out of them when I heard the door open. Looking up, I saw Naruto panting from running all the way to the classroom from the parking lot. He came to sit in his seat and looked over at me than to Sasuke.

"Hey, Sakura-chan; teme." He said smiling at both of us.

"Hey Naruto." I replied shortly, leaning back into my seat.

"Dobe." Sasuke said while taking out a notebook and pen, and started to write. Naruto shrugged and sat down in his seat on my left and turned to talk to Hinata sitting in front of him, who blushed at him. Closing my eyes, I picked up my pencil and began tapping it again.

* * *

[Sasuke's POV]

After I started writing in my notebook, I heard tapping of a pencil playing a beat different from the one in my head. I stopped what I was doing and looked to my left at Sakura. Sitting there leaning back in her seat, eyes closed, tapping her pencil to a beat in her head. I sat there watching her for a few minutes, watching how her lips moved a few times as if she was singing words to the beat.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the classroom door open, and Kakashi walked into the room holding his orange book that he is always reading. Once Kakashi got to his desk everyone in the classroom stopped talking, leaving the room quiet except for the tapping of a pencil, still coming from Sakura. I looked over to her and noticed that she sat up straight now, eyes open looking forward and tapping her pencil on top of her notebook in a different beat than before yet still similar to the one she was making a few minutes ago.

_"I wonder what she's thinking about."_ I thought. After a while first period had started, and Kakashi started class. I tuned in and out of the lesson mostly in my own deep thoughts, writing some of my lyrics in my notebook. I didn't realize that I was lightly tapping my foot until I felt a pair of eyes on me. Looking to my left I found Sakura looking towards me with a look of wonder in her jade green eyes. We made eye contact for what felt like forever to me but really it was only a few minutes. I smirked at her, turning to a new page in my notebook and ripping it out, writing _**'I'm bored as hell'**_on it, folding it up and tossed it onto her desk.

Sakura quickly looked at the note on her desk then back at me and smiled slightly, shaking her head. She opened the note and quietly laughed at what I wrote and started to write back. Once she was done she refolded it and handed the note back to me. I opened the piece of paper back up and read what she wrote.

_**'Yea, I know. I am too since the stupid perv is**_  
_**being a lazy ass and just reviewing stuff that**_  
_**we already know'**_

I smirked and wrote back,

_**'Yea, he is a lazy ass perv, maybe getting  
**__**as lazy as Shikamaru.'**_

After refolding the note, I checked to make sure Kakashi wasn't paying attention and threw the note at the side of Sakura's head. Sakura whipped her head over to glare at me. I just smirked at her in return. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to the note to read it, smiling while replying. My eyes didn't move off her the whole time. Sakura tossed the note back, trying to get me back for hitting her in the head with it, but I caught it before it even came close to hitting me. Looking over towards her still smirking, which I could tell that it pissed her off even more, and my smirk grew wider. Looking down to read her response.

_**'Uchiha! You fucking bastard!**_  
_**I will get you back for that.'**_

Rolling my eyes, I laughed under my breath as I replied.

_**'Hn. I'd like to see you try, Haruno.'**_

When I was finished I noticed that Sakura had been watching me the whole time, making me smirk inwardly. Tossing the paper back onto Sakura's desk, I waited for her to write back. It didn't take her long before she put the note back onto my desk. Reading it I just shook my head.

_**'Oh, you won't even see it coming.'**_

After thinking for a minute, I started writing my reply.

_**'Don't make me laugh Sakura, you can't touch me.'**_

I flung it back at her and leaned back into my seat. _"__Ha, I can't wait to see her try."_ I thought. We had to stop our conversation for a while since Kakashi handed out a test, because he was tired of teaching, but we all know that he only wanted to read his stupid book. Even though most of us were finished within 5 to 10 minutes with the test, he didn't make us do anything else for the rest of the class period.

As I sat back in my seat, I began thinking of the song I've been writing. I don't truly know why there's this feeling I have when I'm working on it. It's a very warm feeling, and for some reason I'm always thinking of Sakura when I am working on this song. When I told Naruto this, he said that it was because I love her, but I'm not sure what exactly I feel about her. If I really do love her, what am I supposed to do just tell her how I feel? I don't want to ruin our friendship, and what if she doesn't like me that way, it would cross the line. I don't think I can take that big of a chance. _"__I'm not going to say anything about it to Sakura until I know for sure how I really feel, and especially not until I know how she feels too."_ I thought to myself.

* * *

[Sakura's POV]

My mind is on Sasuke after our conversation. For some reason I can't stop thinking about how amazing his smirk is. _"__His smile is more amazing though."_ My Inner says. It's true; especially sense those smiles are rare. As rare as they may be, when I see them for some reason it always feels like I'm the one who made him smile. It sounds crazy to me, but when I told Ino and the girls this they just say that it's because I am the one who makes him smile. I always tell them that I doubt it.

I've been thinking about Sasuke a lot lately. I have no clue why, but I have, especially when I'm working on this new song. When I think about it long enough I always end up with butterflies in my stomach. I have a feeling that I'm starting to like him more than just my best friend, but what if I do? I don't think I'll be able to tell him. _"__It would ruin everything between us if I said anything, and it would make everything awkward, especially if I did tell him and he doesn't feel the same way."_ I thought to myself, while tapping my pencil. _"__I'm almost done with this song, I just need somewhere quiet to finish it. So I think I'll just stay after school today in the auditorium, so I can focus and finish it, since home isn't always quiet."_ I made plans in my head.

When I heard the bell ring, I realized that I was in my own world for a longer time than I thought. Everyone started to gather their things and began to head to their next class, when I noticed that Sasuke was waiting for me. After grabbing my notebook, pen, and our note off of my desk I shoved them into my messenger bag, and got up to walk over to him. We starting to walk to our next period that we had together, art class, one of my favorites.

* * *

Thank you everyone for viewing, let me know what you guys think. :)


	2. The Art of Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, the quote below, nor the song.

[Song is called Distance by Christina Perri.]

["Speaking"]

_["Thoughts"]_

**_['Writing']_**

* * *

**"Art is a step from what is obvious and well-known toward what is arcane and concealed." - Khalil Gibran**

Chapter 2: The Art of Love

* * *

[Sakura's POV]

It's already been 20 minutes into class by now, which means we only have about 15 more minutes left. Everyone has been drawing, painting, etc. freely throughout the class. I'm almost finished with a painting that I started at the beginning of class. I wasn't even truly thinking of what I was going to paint; I just began painting something randomly.

After I finished, with 5 minutes to spare, I took a small step back and took a good look at my art. It definitely surprised me what the outcome of the painting was. In front of me was a colorful painting of an eye, but it wasn't just an eye, the pupil was a heart. This just took the breath out of me for a moment.

When the bell rang for lunch, I took a deep breath and walked out of the classroom. _"Maybe __I just need some alone time to just breathe."_ I thought to myself. I walked to the auditorium while everyone else went to lunch. After I walked in, I felt my phone go off. I took my it out of my pocket and read the message I got from Ino.

'_**Where r u?**__**'**_ She asked.

'_**At the auditorium, needed space to think.**__**'**_ I replied while I walked onto stage to the piano, and sat down. I pulled out my notebook from earlier and set it on top of the piano, when I felt my phone go off again.

'_**u ok right?**__**'**_ Ino asked. I rolled my eyes at her question.

'_**Yea I'm fine, just wanted to work on a song and clear my head. I'll ttyl.**__**'**_ I texted her back, and put my phone back down next to me. After playing a few warm up notes on the piano, I started to try out some of the music I had in my head.

* * *

[Sasuke's POV]

While I was sitting with the group at lunch, I couldn't help but notice a certain pink haired teenager was missing. _"Where would she be?__"_ I thought. _"Ino will probably know something.__"_ So I looked at Ino, who was sitting next to Shikamaru.

"Ino, where is Sakura?" I asked her.

"Oh, she's in the auditorium. She said she needed to work on something and clear her…" Ino mumbled the rest of her sentence. Then she smiled widely and looked at me.

"What?" I asked roughly, not liking how she was looking at me.

"I need to show you something. Come on." She said while getting up from her seat. Then she turned to the table and said, "We will be right back."

I just grunted and followed her.

"Where the hell are we going?" I asked her with a scowl on my face.

"You need to hear something, but you have to be quiet and stay out of sight, so she won't see you there." She answered before we quietly entered one of the doors into the auditorium. Then I heard it, someone was playing the piano on the stage. I looked upon the stage and saw Sakura sitting at the piano, playing a tune that I've never heard before. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and I could see that she had her eyes shut.

I've heard her play the piano a few times before, but this time it seemed a lot different than all of those other times. I couldn't quite tell what was different about it but it was something.

After a few more minutes of listening to her just play the piano, I started to hear her start to sing. I sat there in the corner and watched her carefully while she sang.

The sun is filling up the room,  
and I can hear you dreaming,  
do you feel the way I do, right now

I wish we would just give up,  
'cause the best part is falling  
call it anything but love

And I will make sure to keep my distance  
say I love you when you're not listening  
and how long can we keep this up, up, up

I was listening to the lyrics very closely, since this was the reason Ino brought me here, to listen to her.

Please don't stand so close to me  
I'm having trouble breathing  
I'm afraid of what you'll see,  
right now

I'd give you everything I am  
all my broken heart beats  
until I know you'll understand

and I will make sure to keep my distance  
say I love you when you're not listening  
and how long can we keep this up, up, up

and I keep waiting,  
for you to take me;  
you keep waiting,  
to save what we have

so I'll make sure to keep my distance  
say I love you when you're not listening  
and how long can we keep this up, up, up

make sure to keep my distance  
say I love you when you're not listening  
how long till we call this love, love, love

Once Sakura finished her song, she just sat there for a while and looked at the piano keys. I show from the corner of my eye, Ino moving to the stage of the auditorium and she began clapping. Watching from my spot, I saw Sakura whip her head toward the clapping, and noticed her breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Ino, what are you doing in here?" Sakura asked a little out of breath.

"I wanted to check on you. I wasn't sure why you'd need to clear your head in here, but now I understand. And I know who the song is about too, Forehead. When are you actually going to tell him?" Ino asked Sakura with a small smile on her face. I listened very closely wanting to know who the song was about.

"You already know that I don't feel like it's a good idea to tell him how I feel, because if he doesn't feel the same it would ruin our friendship, and everything will end up awkward between us. He's been my best friend since grade school Ino." Sakura said back with this frustrated look on her face.

"_Bes__t friends since grade school…She couldn't be talking about me…Could she?__"_ I thought silently to myself.

"Sakura, when are you both going to get it through your heads? Everyone except you two can see that you guys are in love with each other. Damn it Sakura, I know that you love Sasuke, you just proved it with that song, and I also know that Sasuke is in love with you too." Ino spoke with confidence.

I was holding my breath now. _"I need to hear her say it.__"_ I was thinking while I waited for Sakura to reply to Ino.

"So what if I do like him like that? I still don't know for sure how he feels, even if you say that he loves me." Sakura replied looking back at the piano keys.

"You'll find out soon enough." Ino said to her softly.

"Anyway, you're going home after lunch then right? Since we only have a half a day of school today." Ino changed the subject.

"Yep." Sakura just smiled.

"K, cool. Then I'll see you later then, Sak." Ino said while turning on her heels.

"Later Ino." Sakura turned around and gathered her things. While her back was turned, I quietly left the auditorium and saw Ino was in the hall still.

She just looked at me and then handed me a piece of paper and walked off, probably to go find her boyfriend again. With the folded paper in my hand, I walked to my locker to grab my things to leave school.

* * *

Thank you for reading :) Let me know what you think.

I'll update as soon as I can.


	3. Songs in Our Hearts

Here is the next chapter, sorry if it's sorter then the other two. Read it and let me know what you think. Thanks.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or any of the songs within this fanfiction.

[Song is called Let me go ft. Chad Kroeger by Avril Livigne]

["Speaking"]

_["Thoughts"]_

_**['Writing']**_

* * *

**"Music is the best way for me to say I love you."**

**-Mireille Mathieu**

Chapter 3: Songs in Our Hearts

* * *

[Sasuke's POV]

After getting all of my stuff from my locker, I headed towards the parking lot to get to my car. Thinking the whole time I walked to my Matte Black Audi R8. _"__I need to clear my head, driving isn't going to help though."_ I thought while I opened the car door. I look into the back seat and see my skateboard. I take it out of the car, close the door and lock it. Running for a minute with my skateboard in my hand, I throw it onto the ground and jumped onto it, skating toward my house. _"__This should clear my mind more."_

* * *

[Sakura's POV]

Once school was over I walked out of the building with my messenger bag over my right shoulder, walking towards my car. I took out the keys to my dark blue McLaren mp4 12c spyder, and opened the driver's door. When I was sitting in my car, I looked next to me and saw that Sasuke's car was still here. _"__That's weird he's usually gone by now."_ I thought to myself. _"__Maybe he is. He could be walking home or something."_ My Inner self said back to me. _"__Could be."_ I replied to her.

I sighed, before turning the key in the ignition, and started to drive home. The whole time I was thinking about what Ino said about Sasuke and I. _"__I wonder what she meant by, "You'll find out soon enough."?"_ I asked myself. _"__Well only one way to find out."_ Inner Sakura spoke up. _"__Would you shut up and let me think? Damn."_ I yelled at her and rolled my eyes.

When I got home, I went inside the house and BAM! My crazy old dog tackled me to the ground, and started licking me.  
"Zeus, down boy." I yelled while chuckling at his old habits. After Zeus calmed down, he let me up off of the floor. I leant over and patted his head gently.

"Good boy." I said to him, while smiling at him. He always can make me smile that's for sure. So we both went upstairs to one of our favorite rooms in the house, the music room. The sun shined through the wall of windows, looking out into the front yard and another looking into the back yard. A grand piano sitting in the middle of the big room. Some guitars off to the side of the room, and a drum set on the other side of the room next to the wall. I went straight to the piano, and Zeus went to his dog pillow, I kept in here just for him, looking out the window facing towards the front yard. He always loved just watching people walk past.

While sitting at the piano, I wasn't sure about what I wanted to play. So after a while of just sitting there looking at the keys, I remember a song my mom use to play for me. So I started to play it.

[piano]

Love that once hung on the wall  
Used to mean something, but now it means nothing  
The echoes are gone in the hall  
But I still remember, the pain of December

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late

I was getting into the song, and I noticed Zeus was watching me instead of outside. I smiled at him and kept playing.

I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go

You came back to find I was gone  
And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me  
Like we were nothing at all  
It's not what you meant to me  
Thought we were meant to be

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late

I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go

I let it go, and now I know  
A brand new life, is down this road  
And when it's right, you always know  
So this time, I won't let go

There's only one thing left here to say  
Love's never too late

I've broken free from those memories  
I've let it go, I've let it go  
And two goodbyes, led to this new life  
Don't let me go, don't let me go

Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go…

Won't let you go, don't let me go  
Won't let you go, don't let me go

[Piano]

When I finished the song, Zeus came up to me, barked and then licked me, making me laugh. We went back down stairs into the living room, sat down on the couch and watched TV.

* * *

[Sasuke's POV]

Riding my skateboard home from school helped clear my head with everything, except Sakura and her song. When I got home, it seemed very quiet, which wasn't always normal, but I didn't truly care right now. So I just shrugged and went upstairs to my room. I tossed my skateboard next to my desk and my book bag into the chair. Sighing, I took out the piece of paper Ino handed to me. I was shocked about what it said.

'_**You really need to hurry the hell up with that song of yours about Sakura. And yes I know 'bout it, I'm not stupid. U need 2 let her hear it once u r done with it.'**_

I don't know how she knows about the song I've been writing, but she is right that it's about Sakura. _"__I am almost done with it though, but I am still not sure how I'm going to show Sakura it."_

* * *

Thank you everyone for all the views, let me know what you think about this chapter. :)


End file.
